Love is hard to find
by Matrakcsi
Summary: Set in S2, after Adrian found out about Evelyn's affair with Tony.


**Set in season 2, after Adrian saw Evelyn with Tony in the car.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Devious Maids **

Sometimes we must get hurt to realize things we feel, sometimes when only realize how much someone means to us when we lost that person. And sometimes we get a chance to make things better and can we change, can we really open u pour hearts? Adrian experienced something like that when he saw his wife when he saw her lovemaking with the bodyguard.

Adrian was sitting on the sofa with a drink on his hand .He just couldn't figure out why he was feeling so down in the dumps. It wasn't supposed to feel that terrible. It was almost midnight, and he was sitting alone in the dark with a book next to him. Adrian wanted to get something else in his mind, and what could possible better than reading a good novel? But after a few pages he realized he couldn't focus on his read, and couldn't even remember what he had read in thus far. So he decided to put down the book and turn off all the lights and let his brain figure out what was the matter with him. He was staring at the plain air think of what he had seen in the afternoon. A picture came into his mind. His wife in the handsome Tony's arms, her face filed with pleasure. She was so beautiful, so stunning. He hadn't seen that expression on her face a long-long time. „It was years ago I saw her like that, smiling in pleasure." He thought. „ I'm the only one who is supposed to see her like that!" He stood up immediately and started to walk in the room nervously. Anger spread in his body. HE got another and another drink. He couldn't sleep. That night he realized something. Maybe greed, or lust for her wife or simply the fact that he was still in love with her, maybe more than ever?

In he next morning Valentina found Adrian in a very devastated mood. When he looked at Valentina his eyes looked so tired, that the girl worried about him.  
'Good morning, Mr. Powell! I can see you haven't slept very well...' said she  
'Hello Valentina. To say the truth I haven't even slept a minute.'  
'Oh, you are feeling sick? Can I do something for you?'  
'No, thanks. It's just… you know… that thing with Evelyn I saw yesterday.' said he with a agony in his voice 'It's hard to believe that somebody finds my wife attractive, this situation is so absurd' he looked at Valentina with a bitter smile on his face.  
'I know it's a hard time for you, Mr. Powel, but I'm sure she still loves you…'  
'It's not about her love, but about mine. Seeing Evelyn with Tony made me realize that I still have feelings for her, what really surprised me… I don't know if you know that Evelyn and I once had a son, but he died years ago in an accident…'  
'I'm so sorry…' said Valentina  
'Well, after that day ,when he died, I felt that my love for Evelyn died too. Once we were so _happy_.' he smiled as he thought of those years ' I loved Evelyn and our son more than anything in this world, I couldn't even imagine to live without her, I really adored her' he took a deep breath 'But after _that_ day everything has changed, I've got abhorrence of I really, I just couldn't forgive her… To say the truth I really can't understand how we managed to net to get divorced back then, and why she stayed with me… I didn't want her to stay with me…'  
'Maybe she loved her more than you know…' said Valentine slowly  
'I want to believe this.' he smiled at her 'Anyway I just wanted to say that after the accident, and after these years, I thought I wouldn't feel like this after seeing her with another men. '  
'It seems like to me that you still love her, otherwise you wouldn't feel that.' said she  
'As you say so. Maybe our marriage is based on _love..._ '  
'You know, Mr. Powell if you love you wife you should try to get her back. Make her know that you love her very much.' she said and put a hand on Adrian's shoulder.  
'Thank you, Valentina.' he looked at her 'You helped me a lot.' Maybe she is right; at least he can try to fix his relationship with Evelyn. She is his family; he couldn't bear to lose her.


End file.
